The Aftermath
by Sathilekha
Summary: The Hogwarts war comes to an end with the death of Voldemort and many more. After that follows a perfect life without fear only marred by the pain of loss. Follow me into the onward journey of Harry Potter and his friends.
1. The End and The Beginning

**This is my first fan-fiction on Harry Potter. It contains my own version of events after Hogwarts. I do not own any character, just the story. I hope you send me your reviews giving your views on my work.**

**The End and The Beginning**

Harry woke up as the last golden rays of the Sun faded away. As he tried to sit up, a piercing pain in the back jerked him back into bed. His body ached with the exertion of the last two days. He seriously needed to visit Madam Pomfrey to get a pain relief potion, given that the elderly matron was still alive. Collecting the remaining amount of energy he had, he got up from his four-poster bed and leaned on the railing of the dormitory window. He could see the expansive grounds of Hogwarts which led to the Forbidden Forest. The ground was still littered with the dead bodies of Acromantulas, blood stains and other such things that were the evidence of the Great War that had just taken place. Harry decided to make his way to the common room.

George had finally fallen asleep on his mother's lap seated on a sofa near the fire place. Mrs. Weasleys's eyes were red and emotionless as she stroked her son's red hair. Ron and Hermionie were not there to be seen. The other Weasley brothers and thee Weasley patron were helping in clearing up the Hogwarts ground. Ginerva sat still on the sofa, taking in everything around her yet not moving a limb. She heard footsteps come down from the boys' dormitory. The pace of the feet sounded vaguely familiar to Ginny. She saw a dark haired figure emerge from the background and walk towards the fire. Tears falling from his eyes glistened in the golden light of the fire.

"Harry" Ginny called out. The dark haired boy turned around. Harry's face reflected angst, pain and a shadow of guilt. "Harry" Ginny stepped closer to the man she loved. Harry embraced Ginny and cried his heart out. Ginny tried to calm down the boy. "If only, if only I…" Ginny did not let Harry finish his sentence. She pulled his head to look into his eyes.

"Harry, Voldemort is dead. He will never come back, never hurt anyone. You have killed him. Those who lost their lives in the war died to protect the next generation from Voldemort and they would be in peace now. You have nothing to blame yourself for, nothing to feel guilty about. Do you hear me?"

Harry nodded and sunk back into the warm embrace.

The floo network had been repaired. Wizards and witches were returning home. The headmistress's office was jam-packed with reporters from all over the world.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Potter is not in the state of mind to answer your questions now. Hogwarts has suffered incredible loss. Give us a few moments of peace." The Headmistress spoke to the volley of reporters in her stern voice.

"Madam please answer a few questions for us. Harry Potter was seen dead. Then how did he recover his life again? Did he use some kind of dark magic?

"Madam, Mr. Potter was seen running around the castle while everyone else was preparing for war. What was he up to?"

"Madam, what happened of the former Headmaster Severus Snape?"

"Lo! It begins again." Minerva cursed the reporters internally but began to answer

the questions with patience.

"Harry, Hermione. Both of you are coming with us right?"

"No Mrs. Weasley. Hermione is going to Australia to find her parents and recover their memories. I promised to go with her. We will visit when we return" Harry replied.

"That is all right dear. Have a safe journey."

"I will go too." Ron told Hermione. "No Ron, your family needs you right now." Hermione whispered.

"But" Ron protested but stopped abruptly at Hermione's glare.

The Weasley family after bidding their good bye disappeared trough the fire while Hermione and Harry began to make their way towards Hogsmeade.


	2. Visit to Australia

"You ready Harry?" Hermione said clutching Harry's hand. As harry nodded, Hermione apparated in front of a striking red monolith. Harry's eyes were dazzled.

"Where are we?" Harry asked admiring the structure before him.

"We are in Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park and the structure before you is Uluru, previously called the Ayers Rock. C'mon, we have to make our way to the wizarding part of Australia." Hermione tugged her friend to a part of the red rock with inscriptions in which Harry assumed was the local tribal language.

Hermione pulled out her wand and drew a rectangle around the inscription. The rock gave way to a secret tunnel. Harry looked around. No muggle tourists were hanging about. Hermione pulled Harry into the cave. The wall sealed after them.

"Stop." A very familiar female voice screamed after them. They saw two red heads enter through the gate.

"Mum said I needed some fresh air after having being cooped up in the house for so long. And Ron was making faces that he couldn't come with you guys. So, Kingley arranged a port-key to Australia for me and this idiot." Ginny said slapping Ron on the head.

"Oy…" Ron could not finish before a mane of brown hair covered his face. "You know. Now I realise that I had started to miss you in a few minutes." Hermione said releasing Ron from her tight hug. It took a few seconds for Ron to get back his breath before he grinned at his girl-friend.

On the other hand, Harry had caught Ginny's hand and they were moving forward.

"We can make this into a holiday." Ron screamed from behind.

"Once we have found Hermione's parents." Ginny screamed back to her brother.

The quartet landed in an alley in the a few minutes. This alley was as buzzing with life and magic as Diagon alley. The path before them was a sandy trail. Wizards and witches were travelling on camels. Shops were set up in the form of poles with thatch roofs. They sold ceremonial masks, conch shells with magical properties, hides of octopus, sea anemone and scales of sea fish.

"Welcome to Araban alley." Hermione announced.

The four boarded the "camel transport". They crossed an array of lanes and mazes at magically normal speeds till they stopped before a magnificent yet deserted beach. The ache in Harry's back had doubled after the camel ride but the view before his took his breath away. A ranger appeared before them.

The ranger spoke, "Welcome visitors from Great Britain. I am an agent from tourist department of Ministry of Magic, Australia. Please register with me to continue your journey. Firstly your names."

"I am Ginevra Weasley, he is my brother Ronald Weasley, and they are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." The agent raised his eyebrow at the last name but did not comment.

"Purpose of your visit." The agent spoke.

"I wish to visit my parents in Muggle Australia." Hermione spoke.

The ranger nodded.

"Here are your visiting cards. The undersea trail will lead you into the ministry.

Harry put his foot on the beautiful blue surface of the sea. The surface of the sea began to shift apart to reveal a staircase. The four descended. A man of about six feet, tanned complexion, and toned muscles came to meet them at the oak door.

"Hello, you must be ." He shook his hand with Harry. "Your name is known far and wide. Congratulation on the defeat of you-know-who." Harry was hoping that he would not be stared at, at least in Australia. Looks like he could never have peace.

"Ah! The beautiful Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley. You must be Ronald Weasley." The man beamed. "I am the Minister of Magic, Australia. I assume that you are looking for your parents, Miss Granger." The Minister summoned the Muggle Directory of Foreign Personel.

"Ah! This might help you. I must go now. It was a pleasure to meet you. We are always at your service." The Minister kissed Ginny and Hermione's hand, bowed to Ron and Harry. Then he apparated.

"Let us look. Ah! Here are Mr. and , Dentists. British." Hermione beamed at the other three.

The other three smiled back.


End file.
